


Unconditional Touching

by Deconblus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen, Skin Hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deconblus/pseuds/Deconblus
Summary: Molly knew more painful than Mary’s death (and God knows that was knives in his heart) was John’s refusal to allow Sherlock access to Rosie.





	Unconditional Touching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unconditional Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784217) by [perspi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi). 



> Inspired by a Stargate Atlantis prose poem of a fanfic.

More painful than Mary’s death (and God knows that was knives in his heart) was John’s refusal to allow Sherlock access to Rosie. 

“I’m sorry,” Molly said with complete sincerity because she knew. Molly the quiet observer had immediately understood the first time she put Rosie in Sherlock’s arms. The way his eyes had glowed when the baby reached out her small fist to pat whatever parts of him she could reach. The way something in him had seemed to uncoil as Rosie curled her head into that open space between neck and collar bone, then opening her fist placed her palm on his throat. Molly left them to themselves puttering about making tea and whatever, while Sherlock quietly hummed with eyes half closed as the baby nuzzled and patted her hand seemingly along with him. 

“I don’t want to give her back,” Sherlock had sighed an hour later making that small slightly ironic shy smile with head tipped down that signified a true Sherlock feeling -- usually happiness mixed with embarrassment at the admission. 

“I know.” And she did. She’d finally come to understand why the two of them would never work. Why Sherlock always held himself so carefully, stiffly apart and, yet, in moments of excitement would come too close, hovering but never touching. Men don’t touch without intent. And Sherlock had no intent -- just a hunger.

Molly didn’t think she would ever stop grinning when she got the text from John after that slime Culverton Smith was stopped. _Sherlock’s birthday. Meet at Cake Shoppe. Bring Rosie. ___

____

____

“Happy Birthday Sherlock!!,” Molly whispered as, after a nod from John, she put Rosie into his arms. The shine in Sherlock’s eyes accompanied by that shy smile when Rosie patted his cheek was all the thanks she required.


End file.
